


Mojo

by RumonBlack (RumonGray)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Worship, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumonGray/pseuds/RumonBlack
Summary: A traveler makes his way to a familiar Troll village, to meet his partner at his home, and something--the traveler included--goes down from there.





	

The journey was long, but thankfully the tribesmen were courteous enough to let me rest a bit, which was better than anyone could hope for when entering a Troll village. Of course, that may also have been because they knew me personally, as this place had become almost a second home for me ever since I met Tal'jin. 

It looked different from what I remembered though, one of the guards told me that a rather nasty storm had blown in from the sea and caused quite a bit of heavy damage, so they had to rebuild. It wasn't too much of a stretch, considering they lived out here on these islands, not too dissimilar to the Echo Isles themselves both in size and in the structures built therein. I asked where Tal's hut was, and the guard smirked at me and pointed the way. He knew, although neither he, nor I, nor any of the rest of the tribe really cared. It was a perfectly normal thing after all.

I reset the shoulder-strap on my pack and made my way over, gently rapping on the frame of the entrance.

“Yah...?” came a deep, weary voice from within.

I took that as an incentive to press onward. I pushed past the curtain over the door and made my way inside, glancing around the hut for a moment to see how he was getting on with his new abode. It was still as humble as before, basically a few structural improvements made the only difference from what I was normally used to. The bed was even in the exact same place.

And on that bed, lying back, propped up on his elbows, was Tal'jin, wearing nothing but his loincloth.

“'Ey, mon! Yah early!” He smiled, his tired face starting to light up.

“Yeah, sorry, I heard the weather was gonna get bad so I left a few hours earlier just in case. Didn't wanna get caught out in the wilderness if it hit.”

The troll sat up and stretched his arms. I caught a few leering glances as I set my pack down and started to remove some of my travel gear. By the time I'd removed my cloak, the almost-naked troll stood in front of me. He stood almost two feet taller than I did, even when hunched over, his light purple skin offset by his green facepaint, and his deep green hair that was pulled back into several long braids, with more of that hair appearing...elsewhere that my eyes wandered.

He gently placed his thick hand on the side of my face, turning my gaze up to meet his eyes. I smiled, not only because I missed him, but also because from this angle, his grin always looked a bit goofy with those tusks sticking out.

“Ah missed 'ya.”

I placed my hand over his. “I missed you too.”

We smiled at each other for a moment, both of us knowing what we wanted but still trying to maintain some sense of dignity. We were probably just looking for an excuse. An opening.

My eyes wandered down to his loincloth, spotting a bulge that was larger than normal.

“Long night?” I joked.

He brought his free hand down to his groin and tugged at it a bit.

“Well, ah been t'inkin bout'cha, ya know.”

I removed my hand from his as he gripped my chin, stroking my cheek with his thumb before bringing it down to my lips, teasing them. I relaxed my mouth and let him poke his thumb inside. I gave a soft moan as I suckled at it, rolling my tongue around it as if it were a piece of candy. I pressed my hand onto his chest, feeling his taut muscles move with every breath. He caught my wrist, slowly forcing my hand to move down his stomach, and toward his loincloth. I rubbed his bulge and rolled it in my hands, listening to him let out a pleased sigh.

He pulled his thumb out of my mouth, wiping the saliva on my cheek and using that same hand to pull my face into his chest. I took a moment to take in his scent, breathing in his very essence before I sank down to my knees. My face rubbed up against his loincloth, his musk even stronger than before, driving me to start to rub my loins in response. I traced the bulge with my mouth as he ran his hand through my hair, using his other hand to undo the string holding up the only remaining clothing he had. It dropped to the floor, and I lost myself to the moment right then and there.

I found myself unable to move. I didn't want to. His cock rested on my face, a bead of pre-cum forming at the tip. The feeling, the sight, the smell...I couldn't entirely control my movements, but somehow I had already unfastened my belt and opened up my pants to let my own member free. I kept my hands off of Tal, I had no need of it anyway, he was always good at letting me know what he wanted. He gripped the base of his shaft and rubbed his cock side to side over my face, his breath making lustful sounds as I held back the temptation to start drooling.

As he did with his thumb earlier, he teased my lips with the head, circling around before I slowly opened my mouth just a little bit. He pushed only the tip in, as I lapped around it with my tongue.

“Ahhh...” he groaned.

He fully took charge then, pulling on my head and forcing my mouth to take more of him in. His sighs mixing in with grunts as I went to work. With each motion, I went just slightly deeper, and just slightly turned a different angle. Sometimes I let my tongue run on the underside of his cock. Sometimes I kept it back and rolled it over the head, and others I curled it around the side. The taste was one that I had also missed, a bit of saliva trickling out from the corner of my mouth. 

He relaxed his hand, allowing me to pull back and release his member for a bit, running my tongue down the top, all the way to the base. Once there, I circled around beneath, suckling up the underside and over his head again, lapping over it repeatedly. There was one spot that always drove him wild. I just had to tease a bit before...

“Grrrk! Haaahhhhh....” Tal'jin grunted.

He grasped the back of my head with both his hands, drilling into my mouth again. He humped my mouth with enough ferocity that I need to find a place to put my hands to brace myself. I grabbed the backs of his thighs as the troll fucked my face, his grunts getting louder and longer. He drove in one more time, as far as he could. I felt the tip of his cock push against the back of my throat, and he held himself firm.

I could tell he was trying to hold back. I wasn't entirely sure why.

His grip relaxed again and I took my chance. Pulling back keep just the head in my mouth, I twisted my tongue around his cock again, teasing that spot every now and then, but trying not to make it obvious that it was my goal.

“So...good at 'dat...” he said, almost wheezing from the pleasure.

I only just now realized that I had been stroking my own dick the entire time, and I was just about as close as he was. We both teetered on the edge, and I decided to push him over with one final motion. Speeding up, I sucked, slurping my tongue in almost random directions as I twisted my head slightly each time. Finally, I made my final attack, slurping at his most sensitive spot over and over and over again.

“Ah...Ah'm gonna...!”

He gripped my hair and pulled himself out of my mouth, stroking his cock over me with furious strokes. He tugged my head, tilting it back as his dick twitched, and he let out a loud series of grunts. His seed spilled onto my face, running down my nose, around and over my mouth, and eventually dribbling off of my chin as he shook the remaining drops off of his member, spattering them onto my chest.

After watching his body heave with his orgasm, the sound of his grunts, combined with the warm, sticky liquid on my face finally finished me off, my load shooting onto the floor of Tal'jin's hut.

We both panted and gasped for breath as I looked up, his cock remained hanging in front of me. Still gripping it, he began to use it to move around on my face, almost as if he were drawing something. Two swoops under my eyes, then down the center of my nose, making a straight line down my chin.

“Hah....hahhh....Ah t'ink...dat'll make ya...some fine paint...”

I gave him a confused look. “...paint?”

He plapped his cock on my cheek a few times. “S'a right a' passage for us warriors. Our warpaint is where we get ah first taste of anotha's mojo.”

“Mojo...heh, that's right...mojo is...”

Tal'jin chuckled.

“Heh...but I'm not...a warrior of your tribe, Tal.”

The troll crouched down on his haunches next to me, and pressed a thick finger onto my face, retracing the pattern he had drawn with his semen.

“Dont'cha worry 'bout 'dat. Ya helped this place plenty when ya were here, and ah vouched for ya. Ya be an honorary membah of dis tribe.”

“I...don't know what to say.”

“Heh, ain't gotta worry about 'dat eithah. Just gotta pick the color of paint ya want.”

I looked at his face again, his revelation finally dawning on me. The warpaint he wore ran under his eyes, then down his nose...over his mouth and down his chin in one stripe.

Just like mine.

I smiled.

“Green. Like yours.”


End file.
